


Let the Sparks Fly

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean goes a little overboard when he tickles Cas and there are interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sparks Fly

"Dean…" Cas held up his hands, backing slowly away from the grinning hunter, "Please don’t.."

"Don’t what?" Dean blinked innocently, unable to hide his eager smile.

”Dean.” Cas implored. The hunter nearly had him cornered now, trapped in Dean’s own room. A bead of sweat trailed down Castiel’s neck as his eyes searched to assess his situation and find his best means of escape.

The door to the hallway was directly behind Dean, and there was little he could do to get to it without zapping out of the physical plane, which Dean had insisted was cheating. Cas took a few quick steps back when Dean advanced on him again, only for his leg to catch on the edge of Dean’s bed unexpectedly, causing the angel to fall back with a startled yelp.

The second that Cas landed back against the bed, Dean was on him.  
"Dean no waHA-WAHAIT!" Cas cried, squirming and throwing his hands uselessly against any part of Dean he came into contact with. He had to try hard to control his movements so that he didn’t accidentally hurt Dean, which made this whole situation all that much worse. Dean either didn’t know or didn’t care about how hard it was for Cas to keep himself in check whenever this happened to him. Castiel’s nerves screamed for him to throw Dean off or grab his arms and yank them away or just slip out of this plane of existence, but Cas tried his best to follow the ‘rules’ of this little game Dean liked to play without hurting him.

"Dehehehean please! Hahaaha don’t! Nohoho!" Cas giggled as Dean scribbled lightly over his stomach through the thin dress shirt. The trench coat and suit jacket had been lost in the initial chase and now were strewn carelessly through the halls of then bunker leading from the library to Dean’s bedroom.

"But you’re so smiley and giggly when I do this.. Why would I ever want to stop?" Dean cooed, switching to squeeze the angel’s sides. Cas kicked his legs ferociously, arms flailing about in a useless attempt to somehow end the attack.

"Becahahahause I don’t wahant to hurt yohohou!" Cas shrieked when Dean’s hands wiggled up into his armpits.

"Hurt me? You would never.” Dean boinked his finger on the angel’s nose and gave him a wink, which Cas definitely would have rolled his eyes at if he had the capacity to think about anything other than how bad Dean’s fingers tickled at the moment.

Dean got all of the angel’s worst spots, his armpits, the ones between his ribs, his tummy, and then his hands reached back and squeezed Castiel’s thighs and the angel screamed. The lights flickered overhead as Cas’ eyes clamped shut and his mouth was wide with laughter.

Dean paused for a short moment, taking the time to stare skeptically at each of the light bulbs in the room. Cas used the brief respite to calm himself down and regulate his bodily functions, heart rate, breathing… But an eyebrow waggle later, Dean was at it again. Cas jerked and tossed out a string of ‘please’s before tossing his head back in a shrieking cackle. Dean was ruthless and knew just how to tickle someone until they lost it.

Castiel would have noticed the tears forming at the corner of his eyes had it not been for the hysterical laughing resulting from the merciless assault on his helpless legs.

Dean hit a bad spot again and Cas curled forward, righting himself up before throwing himself back against the bed in frustration; this time, there was a high pitched whine followed by a loud popping sound, and soon the two were shrouded in darkness. Dean immediately stopped to assess his surroundings and check for a threat, force of habit.

Cas managed to stop breath and then chuckled out a shaky, “Sorry.”

Dean blinked, gaze returning to Castiel’s frame beneath him in the dark, “That…was you?”’

Cas nodded bleakly, a blush on his cheeks that was thankfully hidden by the darkness.

"How did-"

"Dean? Cas? Are you guys okay? The power went out and-" Sam’s voice called as he walked down the hall and turned into Dean’s room, only to see the darkened frame of his brother straddling the angel on his bed, "Oh- god.. Sorry." Sam mumbled awkwardly, turning his head away.

"Relax Sammy- clothes are on! Just tickling the crap out of the angel." Dean’s smirk was evident in his voice.

"Did…he?" Sam gestured to the lamp.

"My….true voice can be…overwhelming, as you’re aware Dean." Cas explained, still a bit flushed.

"Wait wait wait.. So you mean to tell me I got you so good your angel voice was laughing?" Dean couldn’t hold back his grin.

"Well…more like screaming. But yes." Cas confirmed.

"That’s awesome." Dean laughed.

"But now we have to replace all of these light bulbs." Sam groaned.

"Well that’s….not awesome."


End file.
